User talk:Curly-BraceXD
Help/talk Leave a message here if you need any help or are having an issue with the wiki. I'll reply as soon as possible. If I can't help with anything, don't be upset. Consult a professional for more complex help. Thank you! :D (If I do not reply right away, it might mean I'm taking a break from the wiki.) Curly-BraceXD 04:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, some idiot broke one of the rules. He/she just put up a blank page that says "Dan VS. Baseball". This breaks the "Dan VS. beforetitle" rule. Thanks! Gedda206 00:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Gedda206 Gedda, thanks for alerting me. I will redirect it immediately. Keep in mind, however, that he's not an idiot for a simple misunderstanding. And this is not something that should be worried about, I just prefer it without the "Dan Vs" in front of the title. But again, thanks! :) Oh, and I'll also be sure to put up a link to the rules on the front page, so everyone can see it. Curly-BraceXD 05:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Dear Curly-BraceXD, Can You Please Make My New Pages (Dan Vs. Images/Dan Vs. Others) Better By Posting Rare Moments Or Post A Fun Picture? Your Friend,Dan Vs Cartoon 00:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Dan Vs. Cartoon Just did, but remember you can add pictures, too. I set up a gallery, so if you want to add images, just click the button to add more pics. =) Curly-BraceXD 04:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) About kasai rex on villians wiki On Villians Wiki Kasai Rex is on there. A Wiki , Living Dinopedia Wiki, has a small page on Kasai Rex but not as good as I am unable to add pictures. Can you please move a picture there? Curly-BraceXD 01:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC): In order to add pictures, you must be registered, otherwise you can only make written contributions. I understand if you can't, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and add the picture for you. :) Okay, thank you! :) barfy - stop being ashamed of the ponies! 15:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hub Wiki Hello. I would like to ask you if you want to become partners with other Hub show-related wikis.Hub Wiki, Transformers: Prime Wiki, and Transformers: Rescue Bots Wiki have all decided to become partners. I instead would have chosen this other Dan Vs Wiki, but the admin there is unreachable. Would you be interested in joining?----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 15:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :That other Dan Vs. Wiki does seem to be a little less cluttered, I admit. I'm constantly trying to restructure and reorganize the wiki, but as you can see, there are already a ton of pages/contributors and I suck a bit at trying to make the wiki appear as professional as possible. Are you an admin to any of the wikis you mentioned by chance? If so, I would highly appreciate you help me organize the home page and I would be more than glad to partner with those wikis. This wiki is certainly in need of more admins and some major improvement. I'm curious, though: What are the benefits of partnership and how exactly is it performed? And thanks. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 18:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I am an admin on Transformers: Prime. I am also an admin on Transformers: Rescue Bots Wiki because I offered to help them get off their feet. I'm sorry, but I'm also busy with many other wikis besides that, so I can't help you maintain this site. Are you a beuacret? If yes, you could promote a user who edits at least once every 2 days to help you keep this wiki together. ::In responce to your other question, partnership isn't really anyhting big. You would just feature each other's wikis on the front page. It will probably attract users to the wikis featured there. But just to be clear, are you in on this?----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 23:38, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Yes, I'm in. Also, ignore the message I left on your talk page just now. Had no idea you just responded. Just one more thing, though, even if you are too busy with other wikis, would you like to become an admin anyway, just in case? Thanks again. ::¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 23:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, give me admin rights if you wish. I could help give this wiki a favicon, at the very least. And I know you added the message on the other page becuase you thought I didn't reach it. Don't worry about it.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 23:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: ::::I can add a favicon myself right now, but I'll give you admin rights anyway. Thanks. ::::¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 23:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about the link. i'll do it later. In the meantime what do you think of this as a wordmark? I couldn't find a font that was similar to the one used in the title, so I went with that. I understand if you don't like it. I know its not great.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 00:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::It actually looks pretty cool. Thanks. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 00:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It looks like its too big. I'll just resize and upload it again.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 00:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Hey, I edited the character template. I hope you don't mind. But you could you go in and change the templates on all the character? Since I changed it some of the words went a different category.----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 01:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Episodes And also, I know it's your rule to name the episodes after the problem and to not inlclude "Dan Vs" in the tile, but I think the titles could get confusing sometimes. I think you should name them "Dan Vs ___".----XxxOUTBURSTxxx (talk) 01:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : I'll think over a solution. Perhaps it could be "Episode:___". I do agree that it might be a bit confusing to some users. : ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 02:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC)